Brontes' Betrayal
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 11.26.38 PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 33 |last = Shadow Attack |next = Earth Invaders }} Brontes' Betrayal is the 33rd episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on December 26, 2009. In Japan, it aired on October 16, 2010. Plot After Alice lost to Shadow Prove, she teleports to Marucho's house to communicate with the Resistance at Klaus's house in Vestal. Alice warns them of the Vexos attack on her and that Runo and Julie could be next. Dan decides to head back to Earth even though it is likely to be a trap. However, since Dr. Micheal's transporter was destroyed, they at first believe it is impossible for them to return to Earth. Luckily, Klaus has one of his own. As the Resistance head to Baron's house, so he can say goodbye to his family, Spectra appears in Klaus' Mansion only to find the Resistance gone and leaves Klaus with a warning, that they can't hide forever. When Spectra returns to Vestal Destroyer, he finds Gus has answered Volt's challenge for Brontes. A battle quickly ensues between the two and Volt tries his best to not attack Brontes directly causing him to struggle against Gus. When Volt begins to predict Brontes' moves and gains the upper hand, Gus offers Volt a place beside Spectra, but he refuses. Unfortunately, Volt is no match for his former partner and loses and passes out. Once Gus returns to Spectra's ship, he says that Brontes has served his purpose and tosses him out like trash. Brontes lands on the ground, opens, and cries out for Volt to save him. Major events *Alice informs the Resistance of Shadow's attack on Earth. *Klaus is revealed to have a dimension transporter of his own, which the Resistance uses to return to Earth. *Volt challenges Gus to a battle to win Brontes back. *Volt is revealed to have obtained a new Mechanical Bakugan called Boriates. *Gus defeats Volt, thus keeping Brontes. *Brontes becomes self-aware again. *Gus throws Brontes out, leaving him stuck in New Vestroia. Featured Brawls Gus Grav vs Volt Luster Round 1 *'Gus Grav Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Volt Luster Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Battle Volt throws his Gate Card and Boriates. (Power: 700 Gs) Gus throws out Alto Brontes. (Power: 600 Gs) Volt activates Odin Shield '''and prevents Alto Brontes from activating any abilities. '''Gus throws out Hexados. (Power: 350 Gs) Then Gus activates the ability Eraser, which nullifies Boriates' ability. Then, he activates Wizard Proxy. (Alto Brontes Power: 600 - 900 Gs) (Boriates Power: 700 - 400 Gs) Volt activates Prometheus Cannon. (Alto Brontes Power: 900 - 600 Gs) (Boriates Power: 400 - 700 Gs), but attacks Hexados, defeating it. *'Gus Life Force': 30% Gus activates Atmosphere. (Alto Brontes Power: 600 - 1000 Gs) (Boriates Power: 700 - 300 Gs) Volt activates Tempest Arrow. (Alto Brontes Power: 1000 - 700 Gs) (Boriates Power: 300 - 600 Gs) Volt then opens his Gate Card Battle Release, which would send both Bakugan back to their owners, ending in a draw''.'' Gus activates Black Gates, nullifying Volt's Gate Card. Then, Gus activates a Double Ability with Shining Nightmare and Sprite Glow. (Alto Brontes Power: 700 - 1100 Gs) (Boriates Power: 600 - 300 Gs) Volt activates Firebolt Axe. (Alto Brontes Power: 1100 - 800 Gs) (Boriates Power: 300 - 600 Gs), but it is not enough, and Boriates gets defeated. *'Volt Luster Life Force': 80% Gus wins this round. Round 2 *'Gus Grav Life Force': 150 Points (30%) *'Volt Luster Life Force': 400 Points (80%) Battle Gus throws his Gate Card and Alto Brontes. (Power: 600 Gs) Volt throws out Boriates. (Power: 700 Gs) Gus activates ability Magic Dice and lands on a 2'''. (Boriates Power: 700 - 500 Gs) Volt activates ability '''Element Glow. (Alto Brontes Power: 600 - 400 Gs) Gus activates ability Magic Dice '''again and lands on a '''6, reflecting Boriates' ability. (Alto Brontes Power: 400 - 600 Gs) (Boriates Power: 500 - 300 Gs) Gus activates ability Magic Dice '''for the third time and this time lands on a '''1. (Alto Brontes Power: 600 - 800 Gs) Volt activates Prometheus Cannon. (Alto Brontes Power: 800 - 500 Gs) (Boriates Power: 300 - 600 Gs). Gus opens his Gate Card Land Pressure. ''(Boriates Power: 600 - 400 Gs) Gus then activates ability '''Trance Rapture Illusion' and defeats Boriates''. (Boriates Power: 400 - 100 Gs) *'Volt Luster Life Force': 0% '''The winner is Gus Grav.' Bakugan Debuts *Boriates Bakugan Seen * Alto Brontes * Boriates * Cross Dragonoid * Magma Wilda * Minx Elfin * Knight Percival * Saint Nemus * Sirenoid Bakugan Trap Seen * Hexados Trivia * In the Japanese Version, the beginning scene when Volt punches the wall in anger is longer and the actual flashback is from Final Countdown when Mylene throws Elico and Brontes. The flashback from Spectra Rises is shown as a recap. Video de:Brontes Verrat es:La Traición de Brontes Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes